


Just Another Face in the Crowd

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Helen just wants to make sure everything works as it's supposed to.





	Just Another Face in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by fredbassett, all remaining mistakes are mine. Written for the primeval100 challenge 611: New Year, New You. Previously posted on livejournal.

The streets of London were crowded on the first days of January, as expected, but when Helen bumped into the woman, she did it on purpose.

“Excuse me,” Jenny Lewis said, turning to look at her as she clutched her many shopping bags.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Helen sweetly apologized.

Helen saw the annoyance on her expression turn into the usual mask of polite indifference.

“Don’t worry, no harm done,” Jenny replied as she walked away.

Helen kept walking, satisfied. It looked like the digital masking technology was as good as she had been promised.


End file.
